A Group of Remarkable Children
by OkieDokieLoki
Summary: Nicholas Fury didn't like children, so when his team of incredible people gets turned into young kids he doesn't know what to do. How can SHEILD handle the upcoming threats with their top team is all small and rebellious. And the added stress of a very small Loki in their midst doesn't help at all. This is a kid!Avengers story with Loki, so don't take it too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I should be working on my stuff, but this was too cute for me to not write. I love kid!Avengers stories, so here is one of my own. Reviewers are loved! Kudos to anyone who catches the reference to Magic, Kidnapping, and Redemption: How the god of Lies Saved the Worlds. Anyways, here it is!**

**-OkieDokieLoki**

Nicholas Fury was not a patient man. Especially not with rebellious agents, disorder, annoying council meetings and of course, children. That said, he should have seen it coming. After all, when one chases around masters of magic one should expect problems. But he could honestly he never saw this coming.

It was a normal day, just everyone in the training room. Then they had been called on a mission to catch the ever escaping god of mischief. Of course, forty eight hours was a new record for escaping a fortified prison, but it was still generally regular. Part of him couldn't help but notice whenever they caught Loki he always ended up leading them to other threats that they could set right before they became a global problem. It happened too frequently to be indirect.

Loki was helping them. But they had made the connection long ago. He, of course, denied it at every turn. But some things you just know. So that when Steve (the responsible one) had called in to tell them they were fighting a group of scientists that were attempting to use drugs to send themselves back to the prime of their lives, he had sent a few more agents to the scene, but nothing major.

But only twenty minutes Hill had raced in. She had an earpiece in, and was talking to one of their agents on the scene. And she turned to him, her eyes wide.

"We need to get on the scene now," she said urgently.

"What happened?"

"I won't believe it till I see it, so come," she said and hurried off. That was not normal; Hill never broke the rules in such a fashion. So he had followed her out there, and been utterly shocked. Because in the middle of the warehouse, amongst several malfunctioning machines were seven small children.

The first one was clearly Steve Rodgers. His clothes were much too big for him, and he looked to be about ten. His blue eyes were wide, and he no longer had the super soldier serum – that was for sure. His blond hair still had ruminants' of the brown liquid they had found the Avengers covered in.

"Hello? Bucky?" he called, his voice quivering.

"They appear to be in the exact mental state they were when they were the respective ages," Hill said solemnly over his shoulder, glancing at the boy next to him. He had curly brown hair, and was clutching a pair of much too large glasses over his eyes, squinting into them. His purple shirt was at his knees and he was swiveling his head every which way to see everything. Bruce Banner. He looked about nine.

"Mom?" he whispered.

To his right was another boy. His eyes were a pale blue and he had light brown hair. He was spinning around, frowning. His famous bow was broken, but the bag of arrows was still on his back. Of course, at his current height it only remained about a foot above the ground. Hawkeye's uniform was far too big, but he already pulled the belt as tight as it would go so to keep his pants from falling off. His sleeves were so long they covered his hands, and then some.

Propped up on his hammer was another boy, with long blond hair. Thor was in the midst of wrapping himself in his cape to cover how large his clothes were. He stood up, looking very angry.

"Are you mercenaries? Have you kidnapped us? I demand to see your leader!" he said, still sounding very intimidating despite how young he was. Thor Odinson was about nine.

A small girl glanced around. The Black Widow's famous red hair was long, circling her waist. She seemed to be trying to hide behind it, but was failing. The deep v-neck of her uniform was now on her back, she had twisted it to fasten tightly around her neck. Her blue eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything, but she backed away if anyone tried to get close to her. She looked about seven.

The Iron Man suit was lying open on the floor, with a small Tony Stark inside it. His dark hair was neatly slicked back. He was sitting up, propping himself up with his hands, which kept sliding due to the oversized suit jacket over it. He looked more indignant than hurt, but rather confused.

"Hey! Where are we?" he said, directly to Fury.

"A warehouse," stammered an agent near him. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. He had the classic pre-teen attitude, which coexisted with his eleven year old appearance.

But the strangest phenomenon was a tiny boy on the floor. He had unnaturally sharp green eyes and a tassel of raven hair. He was slight in build, and his armor was surrounding him on the floor, as if he had taken it off to remain in his tunic. He still looked rather small and very frightened. He looked the youngest at barely five years old.

"Mother?" the tiny Loki said meekly, "Thor?"

"Loki!" Thor jumped up and ran over to him. Fury raised his eyebrows. They clearly had no memories past their current state.

"Hey!" Tony said, standing up. "Who the heck are you? Did you kidnap us, 'cause my father doesn't take ransoms. He probably has people after you already."

"We didn't kidnap you," Hill said.

"Is that so?" Clint crossed his arms over his chest, "Is that why we wake up in an abandoned warehouse? I agree with that guy," he said, walking over to Tony.

"Где я?" said Natasha in Russian.

"What a what?" Clint asked, crossing to her.

"Вы говорите по Enska?" one agent asked Natasha.

"Yes, I speak a lot of languages," she said, careful to use the right words to support her claim.

"Wow, that's cool," Clint said, "What is your name?"

"Natalia," she said, "You?"

"Clint," he extended his hand and she drew back. Clint blinked in confusion, but shrugged.

Bruce was looking around carefully, he drew a bit of the brown liquid from his hair, and looked to be about to taste it. One agent quickly pulled his hand away and wipe off the drug. Bruce backed away from him and looked confused, shy, and ashamed all at once.

"Whoa, back off from my friend here," Tony said, walking over.

"Do I know you?" Bruce asked him.

"Now you do, I'm Tony Stark."

Fury glanced at the group of children. Steve had gotten curious with all the talking going on over in the other side of the room. He looked at Fury.

"So, if we weren't kidnapped, what happened to us?"

"We probably got kidnapped, they're lying to us," Natasha said.

"Well, if we got kidnapped – why aren't we chained or something?" Tony said, cocking his head.

"Maybe they didn't think we needed them?" Bruce said quietly.

"You would need the strongest chains to bind the mighty Thor!" Thor said, joining the conversation. Hill noted that Loki was following behind him quietly, almost shyly.

"What do you think?" Steve asked Loki, who looked up almost shocked to have been spoken to. He glanced around him and pointed to himself questioningly. Steve nodded.

"Perhaps we should listen to what are supposed captors want us to believe before drawing conclusions?" he said. They paused, considering this. Tony turned to an agent.

"Well?" he said impatiently. The agent could only point to Fury. Fury sighed. Since when had all his agents lost all their backbone?

"You were diagnosed with an illness, we are keeping up contained for a little while," he said, carefully.

"No illness can harm the mighty Thor," Thor said haughtily, "Come on Loki, let's call Heimdall,"

"Wait, if you leave and are sick you could get other people sick!" Steve said worriedly.

"Hmph," Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are the symptoms?" Bruce said.

"Temporary amnesia," Hill said, "That is why you don't remember how you got here,"

While they were talking, Fury turned to an agent behind him, he read her badge. Agent Smith. He sighed.

"Agent, go find a cure for this."

"I-" she began.

"Collect samples, I don't care. Just find a way to turn them back."

"Right away sir."

Fury sighed, this was going to be on the list of the most frustrating things that had ever happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The seven children had been assembled in front of Agent Hill, who was trying to figure out what she was supposed to be doing. She turned to Fury, who was busy talking with another agent. Typical.

"Ma'am, where are we – and what is all of this?" Steve broke her thoughts, pulling some of the gunk from his hair.

"It is space goo," Tony said to him, Steve turned around.

"I was asking her," he said, putting one hand of his hip.

"And I was answering – what's your name anyways?"

"Steve," the boy said.

"Like as in Captain America Steve?" Tony asked.

"Who is Captain America?" said the little Captain America.

"You don't know who Captain America is?" Tony looked aghast, "He's like, this superhero. He's super brave and strong and everyone likes him. But he disappeared. And now my Dad is always looking for him," he said the last part a tad bitterly.

"Oh," Steve sounded very meek.

"Okay, so – what is everyone's names?" Tony asked. "I know that's Clint, apparently that is Steve, I think you're Thor – but you talk funny so you could be referring to someone else, but I have no idea for you three,"

"I'm Bruce," said the little Hulk, he frowned. "Why are all of our clothes too big?"

"I don't know," said a tiny assassin, "I'm Natalia – but I go by Natasha."

"That's Loki," Thor said, pointing to his little brother, "And I don't talk funny. You are the strange one, mortal."

"Mortal? What the blazes does that mean?" Clint said.

"It means you're inclined to die from age," Loki said quietly.

"Oh," Clint paused, "Hey!"

"But it's true," Thor sounded confused.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it!" Steve said, "How would you like it if we called you mortals?"

"But in my case it would be a falsehood, so I would be angry."

"Brother, I would suggest letting this topic of conversation drop," Loki said, resting his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Right, listen to LoLo," Tony nodded.

"I would prefer you didn't use a degrading nickname, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Okay," Tony nodded, then he turned to Fury "What's your name?"

"Director Fury?" Hill said, walking over to her boss.

"Yes Agent Hill?" he said, turning away from the other agent.

"I would recommend removing the Avengers from premises so tests can be done on the area," she said officially.

Fury nodded, but then frowned, "Where would we take them?"

"Wait – agents? Are you guys' spies? Like from Mission: Impossible?" Clint asked excitedly.

"From what?" Steve said.

"You've never seen Mission: Impossible?" Clint looked appalled.

"I don't know what that it either," Loki said quietly.

Steve shot him a grateful look and glanced over at Tony, who was talking with Bruce.

"So, how do you think we got here?" Tony said.

"The agent told us we got sick and have temporary amnesia," Bruce said tactfully.

"Yeah, but their lying to us. Obviously. Trust me, I have been around groups like these my whole life, they never tell you the truth about anything especially if you're a kid."

"Listen, we are going to relocate you guys' to a different location. And we are going to find you new clothes," Fury turned to one agent and shot him a look that said _make it happen. _

"What is we don't trust you?" Tony asked.

"We'll leave you here in this warehouse in the middle of nowhere. All alone."

Tony seemed impressed by that answer and nodded at Fury. Steve was from the forties, a very honest time, so he had no problems believing the agents. Just like his adult self, the little Captain America was an ideal agent. Clint tried to help Natasha stand up, but she quickly drew back her arm and stood up on her own. Apparently she had qualms with being touched by others. Bruce examined the agent's skeptically, but nether less followed them outside. Thor and Loki were the last ones. Loki seemed incredibly unsure, but Thor grabbed his arm and practically dragged him outside with them.

When they all finally got into the quinjet, Fury, Hill and two more agents climbed in with them. Of course, as soon as the doors closed they were in complete darkness. Most adult agents were fine with it, enjoyed it even but all the children started talking at once.

"Can you turn on the light, mister?" Bruce said cautiously, "I don't like the dark,"

"Um," Fury paused.

"Agent Hill?" Clint asked her, remembering her name from earlier, "Do you have a flashlight or something? Natalia is scared,"

"No I'm not," Natasha said though the tremor in her voice was apparent.

"Yo! Mister, my friends need light," Tony said, "What kind of person leaves a bunch of scared kids in the darkness?"

Fury sighed and pulled out a flashlight from his belt and gave it to Tony, who seemed less than satisfied, but turned it on. The children gathered in the light, it reflecting off their faces like moonbeams. They caved into silence at the sound, but it only lasted for a moment.

"Are we there yet?" Clint asked.

"We just left," Hill said, because her patience was microscopically longer than Fury's.

"Is that a no or a yes?" Thor asked. Loki glanced at him and sighed before turning back to the light. Bruce looked around shyly. All the cameras from the front that fed directly to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters were focused on him and the younger Asgardian prince. Bruce turned to Tony.

"Why are there cameras focusing on me?"

Fury waved his hand to the agents in front as if to say 'cut it out, they're getting suspicious', before turning back to the children.

"Probably because you are a threat to their organization and they want to make sure you don't blow up, or something," said Tony loosely.

"Blow up!" Bruce's eyes went very wide, and for a second Hill grabbed her earpiece for fear his younger self might become the Hulk.

"Are we there yet?" Clint interrupted again.

"It's been less than a minute," Fury told him. Clint let out a large theatrical sigh that his older self would have been proud of before turning to Natasha.

"So, what is the last thing you remember?" he said, "Because all I remember is elephants, and telling Barney he should be a clown 'cause he's so funny looking,"

"Who is Barney?" Natasha cocked her head.

"My older brother, but what do you remember?"

"Hmm," she cocked her head, "I was in a small dark room, and people were talking over my head. In Russian, I think," she shrugged, "What about everyone else?"

"I was with Jarvis, he's the butler, and he was mad at me for breaking into Dad's lab," Tiny said, as if it were a normal occurrence for him.

"I was at school," Bruce shrugged.

"So was I, except everything was very different," Steve said, frowning. "We didn't have cars like these, or whatever we're in right now."

"Quinjet," Hill supplied. Fury nudged her. This was good information, and they needed to figure out exactly what the kids remembered – if anything –about their past lives.

"We were at lessons," Thor said, frowning, "What's a car?"

"You don't know what a car is? Are you from Mars or something?" Tony said.

"No, I'm from Asgard," Thor said, confused. "What is a mars?"

"Forget it," Natasha said. She sighed and looked at Fury. "Where are we going?"

Hill and Fury exchanged glances. They doubted that the kids would know what Stark tower was, and it could seriously confuse the young Tony, despite how it might knock his adult sized ego down a few pegs.

"Avengers tower."

"Are we there yet?" Clint said for the third time.

"Clearly not," Fury said dryly.

"What's an Avenger?" Bruce said, pushing his oversized glasses up on his nose and peering through a single lens.

"One who avenges, duh," Clint said.

"Do you know what avenge means?" Bruce said. Clint scowled at him, clearly saying 'no'.

"It means to join together in honor of an object lost or a slain warrior," Loki said, "In this context however; I assume that 'the Avengers' would be a group of people that avenge a certain thing. What that thing is, I have no idea."

"I knew that," Clint said, "I was just pretending not to see if anyone else knew,"

"Of course," Natasha rolled her eyes. The jet shifted. They had reached their destination.

**Hey, so. I do not own the Avengers, Mission Impossible, or anything else you might recognize. I would just like to say that I am blown away with your response to this story. Seriously, you guys are amazing. Normally it takes like, forever for me to get a response to a new story and here it was like bam! Followers, favorie-ers and reviews. I am so excited! So yeah, I just wanted to tell you that this summer my main focus story will be Magic, Kidnapping, and Redemption: How the god of Lies Saved the World, but I plan to update this one occationally too. Shameless plug: please read aforementioned story 'cause you might just like it. It has a ton of Loki, so that is always always a plus. Anyways, if you decide to read my other stuff I will love you forever in a non-creepy way. Just saying. Thanks!**


End file.
